The Cafe
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: That cafe held a lot of good memories. Juliet and Shawn find themselves in that cafe once again. semi A/U, cause abby broke up with shawn differently. MUCH better then it sounds... SHULES awesomeness!


**A/N Well this is an A/U if Shawn and Abby had broken up differently. Hope you like it and as always please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Psych that would be awesome! (but i would also be lieing)...On with the story!**

"Shawn," Gus approached the subject lightly as they'd already been over this more than once.

"Gus, stop. I heard it from Lassie; I don't need to hear it from you too. Treat Juliet better now that I'm dating Abigail. No flirting."

Shawn said it but even as he did he felt the pain in his chest deepen. He had no idea how to act around Jules. He felt like an ass. Stupid timing. Any other time Shawn would be doing a happy dance that Juliet had finally asked him out. He really wanted to be with Jules, but he was scared. He wasn't happy with Abigail, and Juliet, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, was not happy they were dating either. He just didn't know how to break up with Abigail. It had been a couple days since the unstable (almost) murderer almost pulled a knife on Juliet. He still cringed at what he had said to Abigail. "She's not a random" of course he had covered it up but smooth, Shawn, smooth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~24 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door to the Psych office opened. "Hey, Shawn," said Juliet, "I have the files for the new case." She looked great. She was wearing a cute pair of jeans and a loose top.

"Great Jules, Want something to drink?"

"Sure," she replied, as Shawn handed her an iced tea.

"So what is it?" asked Shawn.

"It's a kidnapping, and we haven't gotten a ransom note yet," answered Juliet.

"Oh," was all he could reply. "Jules…I….I'm sorry."

"About what Shawn?" asked Juliet.

"About…well…everything," He took a step towards her. "I mean after the Ying case I…Still can't believe I…" His voice trailed off. "I really, really…."

"Shawn..." Juliet interrupted, "you shouldn't…I mean we shouldn't…. well, you're with Abigail Shawn!"

Shawn could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Not anymore Jules. I broke up with her last night."

For a second he thought he saw a bit of hope flash in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with guilt and disappointment.

"Shawn, why?" Juliet tried but Shawn cut her off.

"Because I love you Jules."

She was stunned, but managed to whisper, "I love you too Shawn." He smiled.

"Want to go get some lunch?"

"Of course," she answered, the case long forgotten.

They hopped onto Shawn's bike and she held onto him tightly so she wouldn't fall off. He looked back at her one last time and smiled. Yeah…, this is definitely how things were supposed to be. Him and Jules together, finally.

When they got off the bike, Juliet asked Shawn, "Where are we?"

"Well, we're at the little diner where we first met."

Realization dawned on Juliet's face. "Well, that was quite a first meeting, wasn't it?" she said, smiling.

"Definitely," agreed Shawn.

This was the place where he had first met the person he had loved for the past four years. He thought it would mean something if that's where they went on their first (real) date. Juliet thought so too.

"Shawn…" Juliet started, as they sat down.

"Yeah, Jules?" Shawn asked.

She didn't answer, but leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back, and couldn't believe this was really happening to him. The entire café turned to stare at them, but luckily for the two, it was an extremely small café. When they finally broke apart he smiled at her, and she tried not to blush, but that didn't work well.

"I love you Jules," said Shawn.

"I love you too Shawn," replied Juliet.

"Well," asked Shawn jokingly, "How are we going to break the news to Lassie?"

Juliet groaned, "Oh don't even bring that up."

He smiled at her knowing this would be one of the best days in his life forever, that is, unless he proposes…. He wonders if their relationship would get that far one day. He hopes so. Juliet is the only girl he wanted to be with, ever. His mind flashes to a time in the future where he's wearing a tux and Juliet's wearing a long white gown. Music's playing, and all their family and friends are there and….

"Shawn?" asked Juliet.

"What? Oh, sorry," he smiled at her. "I was just imagining the future."

"How far into the future?" Juliet asked him.

He frowned. "A few years maybe."

"Wow, a few years? Shawn Spencer thinking that far into the future," said Juliet jokingly. "What could be so important that you've thought a few years in advance?"

Shawn smiled at her, completely serious, and said "You."

She smiled back at him, blushing. He was amazing, and she was incredibly happy that she finally had him. Not Abigail. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she felt the happiest she had in a long time. Her, in a little café, making out with Shawn. They broke apart and looked at each other, and Shawn knew that his daydream about the future would one day come true.

**2.5 years later**

"Hey Jules?" said Shawn.

"Yeah?" asked Juliet.

"Well remember that day in the café- the first day we started going out?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah, of course Shawn," answered Juliet.

"Well I'm finally going to tell you what I was thinking about that day in the café," said Shawn nervously.

"Ok?" replied Juliet.

Shawn got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. "Juliet O'Hara. Will you marry me?"

Juliet was surprised. He had seemed distant lately. She thought it was just about their fight about him not being psychic and stuff, but now she knew the real reason why.

"Jules?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure and worried.

She leaned down and kissed him. Really kissed him. When the broke apart Juliet answered, smiling, "Was that enough of an answer for you Mr. Spencer?"

"Yeah, I get the point," said Shawn, slipping the ring on to her finger, "-but I still want to hear you say it."

Juliet rolled her eyes, but said, "Yes Shawn, of course I'll marry you."

Shawn kissed her again, and then said, "Well then Mrs. Spencer would you like to go out for lunch?"

Juliet answered, "Of course Mr. Spencer."

"Good," said Shawn, "-because I know exactly where we should go."

"And where is that?" asked Juliet, smiling.

"I think you know," said Shawn. And she did. Back to that little café where they first met and where they had their first real kiss.

"That's exactly where we should go Shawn," she said.

He smiled at her and said, "I thought you might agree." They hopped onto Shawn's bike, remembering all too well the first time together. The ride, the café, the first kiss. Both remembering back to how everything had started.

_The End_

End Notes: Well there you have it the cheesy, cliche ending. Oh well. As always please review! Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
